


Fluster

by CherryKind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: She was gorgeous; it was all his mind could really comprehend at the time. He was convinced he would never see anyone as beautiful as Gina, his partner, lover, and soon-to-be wife.





	Fluster

It had to be early in the morning now; they had been out all night, walking and chatting about various things. Even after all the time they had spent together, there was still so much Gina didn't know about him.

He was so simple, yet so interesting, their lifestyles a contrast as he was always on the move, a travelling merchant, while Gina stayed in her home, hidden away from the town and really any civilization. She realized she hadn't spoken so much in her life since she met Damian.

Despite how awkward he was, he was quite the romantic, even if he really didn't know what he was doing. He had admitted to her he had little time for relationships due to his occupation and if she wasn't having fun, to tell him. Not that Gina had much experience with relationships either.

The dates were fun, even if it was all talking. He had proposed to her 2 months ago; he had no ring to give because he couldn't afford it, but she didn't mind. Their outings were still just as peaceful and fun as always.

Of course, in the time span of their relationship, Damien had spent the night, but it was always strange because she didn't invite him to her bed and he wasn't about to ask. He slept on a makeshift bed on the couch while she laid in her hammock. But they were engaged, surely it was odd for them to be sharing separate beds.

Gina decided tonight she would invite him to sleep with her, even if it got a bit uncomfortable within the hammock for two people. The door closing behind them, encasing the room in darkness again, Gina peered at the man curiously.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Coming from her own voice, it sounded confident, even if she wasn't at the moment. Damian found it hard to believe Gina was anything other than confident all the time. He looked just as surprised at the offer as she would have imagined.

"I... Er, s-sure. If you're okay with it," he replied albeit nervously.

He reached for the hem of his sweater to pull it off just in time to catch a glimpse of Gina pulling her shirt off over her head, leaving her in her bra. Had he gotten the wrong idea? Did she mean  _that_  'sleep with her'?

He swallowed hard and pretended it was taking a little longer than usual to get his sweater off, turning his back to her.

In reality, she was only putting a sleepshirt on, though she would be lying if she said the thought of such hadn't crossed her mind. But she just thought by this time, he wouldn't be so unnerved about changing in front of each other.

After getting into their proper clothes, the two began the difficult task of getting into the hammock together. 10 minutes in and an elbow in someone's chest later, Gina finally suggested they sleep on the floor. She never thought she would have another person in her home so she had never invested in a comfortable sleeping space for two.

A few blankets and pillows were thrown on the floor and they finally crashed down on it, holding one another. Arms around each other, Gina smiled and leaned in to kiss him, drawing out a quiet chuckle and a tug against her back so that they were pressed together.

Would it really be bad to instigate anything? She had always been told by her strict mother growing up to never let a man touch her unless they were married, but they were engaged, it wasn't as if they wouldn't do it eventually. It didn't seem so bad in her mind and now, being this close, she only wanted to be closer.

Staring into his eyes through the dark room, she couldn't help, but wonder if he felt the same way. Would he even want to?

Deciding to test the water, she moving her hand from his shoulder, down his side until it came to rest at his hip, her fingers just barely beneath the hem. In turn, he did the same, moving close once more to steal another kiss.

Even if there were still things Gina didn't know about Damian, she knew him well enough by now to know he would never instigate anything or take it further without her clear approval, so it looked like it was up to her. She moved her hand again to cover his and slowly brought it up under her shirt, his fingertips brushing her hardened stomach.

"G-Gina?" he questioned, his voice panicked.

"It's okay."

She heard him let out some kind of nervous noise under his breath, tucking his head against her neck so he wouldn't have to look her in the face. She knew he would feel bad for touching her, but like she said, they would have to do it eventually. They may as well get the awkward first time out of the way now.

Gina slid both of her hands under his shirt and pushed it up, her lips landing on his neck to kiss while she tried to get him to take the shirt off. She really had no clue what she was doing, but it didn't seem that hard, especially if he was just going to lay there.

Slowly, he started to reciprocate the attention, his mouth finding the crook of her neck and shoulder blade and starting to suck at the flesh there.

He released her just for a moment to sit up and pull the shirt off, his motions feverish as he hurried to get his hands back on her body. She did the same, pulling the sleepshirt she wore off and tossing it somewhere across the room to be found in the morning. Before he could pull her back down, she got on her knees and swung a leg over his lap so that she was straddling him.

It was almost like they knew what they were doing, but rather it was the energy and need for more contact making them rush. She pressed her body against his, his hands on her shoulders to pull her into another kiss while she reached for his pants.

"G-Gina-" He breathed her name. He had grabbed her hands to stop them from exposing him, making her look back up at him curiously. "I... Do you really want to do this? I-I mean... I've never..."

"Neither have I. But I wouldn't already have gone this far if I didn't intend to see it through." Once again, the confidence in her voice made Damian feel ridiculous for even questioning it. Of course she wanted it. He was stupid to think otherwise.

"Okay."

He let go of her hands so they could continue their work, their mouths falling back on each other in another increasingly rough kiss. He began to slid her own pants down her slender hips, hesitant to take her underwear off. Leaving her pants around her knees, he attempted to undo the clasps at the back of her bra.

He had never been more thankful for darkness when it slipped off. He could still see her, but it wasn't quite as strange as it would have been had they been doing this during the day. Swallowing, he moved a hand up to cup her breast experimentally, squeezing it and rubbing the nipple.

She didn't moan like Damian was hoping she would, but she did exhale quickly in response before biting her tongue, realizing her own reaction. She let out a huff and kicked her pants off, pulling her underwear down with it.

The woman paused to sit back on her knees and brush her ruffled hair out of her face, pushing the ends behind her shoulders while Damian was allowed to fully take her body in.

She was gorgeous; it was all his mind could really comprehend at the time. He had seen plenty of women during his travels, even given the opportunities to sleep with them, but he never did and paid them as little mind as possible. He had wanted to wait for the one he was meant for. Now he was convinced he would never see anyone as beautiful as Gina, his partner, lover, and soon-to-be wife.

"What?" she questioned, obviously unnerved by his staring. Damian felt his face heat up at being caught, moving over to pull her close again.

"Nothing. You're beautiful," he murmured. Gina raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk briefly crossing her face. He always complimented her, but in this context, it seemed so different. She was remembering she was fully nude in front of him, pressing herself against his still-covered erection.

She pushed his pants down and he raised up slightly so they could be taken off. It was then it hit the both of them that this experience was a little scary and they both didn't know where to go from here. Gina didn't think the woman was supposed to sit on top of the man, but it would work from this angle too, right?

Innocence would be the death of her.

Thinking quickly to break the tension that had formed between them, she moved her hand down to grasp his shaft, eliciting a shaky gasp from her fiancé.

"G-Gina!" What, did he think she wouldn't touch him there? She couldn't help, but chuckle at his reaction.

"Don't make me do all the work," she joked. Damian didn't move for a few more seconds, afraid to touch her again before he slipped a hand between her thighs.

She was damp and soft; she tensed just a bit when he prodded her with a finger. Shouldn't she be wetter than this? And shouldn't he prepare her for what was the come? He was relying fully on advice he had heard from other merchants over the years, info he never thought he'd actually have to use.

He dipped a finger just inside her, causing her to jerk and buck her hips at the foreign feeling. It didn't hurt, but it was surely odd. She started to slowly stroke his shaft, hoping it would distract from the strange feeling between her legs. She had never even touched herself there, much less let someone else do it.

"Is this okay?" he mumbled, slurred by apprehension and the pleasure from her hands.

"I'll tell you if it isn't." She didn't want him to be so scared of hurting her. She had heard this would likely hurt, or at least be very uncomfortable, but she was sure she could deal with it if it was.

Biting his lip, Damian pushed his finger into her fully, feeling her tighten around him just for a moment before she let herself relax. A few moments later, he slid in a second one, beginning to curl them against her inner wall. She whimpered at this, a noise he never thought he would ever hear her make, and he pulled her down to kiss her.

"Damian-" He paused to weigh if she had said his name out of discomfort or pleasure before determining it didn't sound like she wanted him to stop.

It felt tight and weird; not right, even if it was. She shifted uncomfortably on his hand, stroking him a few more times before she finally just let her hands fall to the floor to prop herself up. The new sensations were a little too much.

Damian still felt nervous about continuing, but reminded himself that she would say something if she wanted him to stop, so he carefully forced a 3rd finger inside. This time, she grunted in pain. That one actually hurt. She braced her shoulders and forced herself to relax as not to add to the pain.

"Keep going," she reassured.

It took a few minutes, Damian not entirely sure when enough was enough, before he finally pulled his fingers out. She was definitely wetter now, her hips rolling forward once when he removed his hand. Despite how it had felt before, she felt oddly empty without his fingers inside her now.

This was it. She stared at him for a long moment before taking the initiative to steady herself over him. This was likely going to hurt worse than the other things had. Exhaling softly, she lowered herself onto him.

Damian wanted to tell her not to rush it so she wouldn't be so uncomfortable, but he didn't have time to open his mouth before she was already on top of him. He bit his tongue and gripped her hips tightly, burying his face against her shoulder to stop the noises wanting to escape his mouth.

"Oh god-" he gasped.

It did hurt, needless to say. She had only slid about halfway down before she had to stop and let herself adjust, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tried to deal with the pain. It didn't feel like this was supposed to be natural. How was this ever supposed to feel good?

It took a while and they remained silent throughout the process, but she finally allowed herself to slid down the rest of the way so that she was seated firmly on his lap. It felt so unbearably hot and tight for both of them, and she found her arms around his neck, holding on for support.

Looking back, this wasn't how she imagined her first time with him would be. If she wasn't so overwhelmed at the moment, she might have laughed. She'd pinned him under her so that she was going to have to do everything herself.

Raising up hurt a little, but not like going down had. And lowering herself wasn't so bad the second time. It was slow, but she began sliding up and down his shaft, whimpering with each thrust. She could barely hear it, but he was making soft sounds as well, gasps and moans under his breath while he helped her move by holding her hips.

They gained speed quickly once all the pain and discomfort had disappeared, Gina was starting to feel the pleasure burning inside her at every movement. It didn't really make any sense to her, but she decided now wasn't the time to think about it.

She dug her nails into his back as she slammed down against his lap, wincing at the force and the wet sound that followed. She really couldn't have been more thankful she lived so far away from the village.

"Gina!" he cried out her name breathlessly, unable to do more than hold onto her while she rode him. They stared at each other during each thrust, occassionally kissing, but finding they needed air more so they were stuck leaning on one another, whimpering and crying at the pleasure forming between them.

It felt like it lasted forever, even if it really didn't. The knot curling in her abdomen finally exploded and she gripped him tightly and stilled, unable to make herself go any further while she finished. She was vaguely aware of warmth inside her, but not enough to care.

When she finally opened her eyes, he looked just as tired and tousled as she did.

Their breathing was hard and shallow; Damian leaned back against the pillows and pulled her down with him so that she was laying on his chest.

Now that it was over, Gina realized she was sticky and hot, mumbling something as she pulled herself off of him and rolled over on the blanket. She felt dirty, not in a bad way, just like she needed a shower, and almost numb between her legs. Everything felt fuzzy.

Damian didn't look like he was in a much better state, staring up at the ceiling while he recovered. He could only be thankful he had waited to sleep with someone until now; he doubted it would have been as amazing as that. He turned his head to look at his fiancée, then slowly moved onto his side, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face.

"D-Did you like it?" He felt like he had to ask anyway, even if it appeared that she had. Gina stared at him in confusion before letting out a soft laugh and scooting over to be closer to him now that she had cooled off a bit.

"Of course I did."

They stayed like that for a while before the coldness of the room hit them and Damian pulled the blanket up over them both, cuddling her into his arms. Her head on his shoulder, she let out a sigh, and the two finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
